She Demon Wounds
by kunoichimistress
Summary: My pain, my anger , my hate... it all came from them ... especially her... I'm Negima Hyuga, second child of Neji and Tenten Hyuga and this is the story of the hate that was created within me since I was a child.
1. Cut of My Heart

She-Demon Wounds

Chapter 1

Cut of My Heart

**My Name is Negima Hyuga, I am the 2****nd**** born child out of the 15 children my parents, Neji and Tenten Hyuga, had together, this is the story of my anger, my pain, but mostly my hate… **

_I was 4 years old when it happened, I wasn't as strong as I am now, if your asking where all my hate came from, it was from the one woman and the one other person I had trusted with my soul. _

_Those two people were my Hara Hyuga, the Hokage and Hyuga clan heads 2__nd__ born child, she was also 4. She was the person I trusted more than anybody outside of my immediate family._

_Then there was my Aunt Casella, she began it all actually, but I couldn't touch her, she was part of the council, she was cruel to me and that is where I begin my story…_

One day she had asked me to come with her, she led me to the training room and once I had entered the next thing I knew she had caught my hair in her hands and had a kunai to my neck, eyes full of spite and evil amusement. I screamed bloody murder…

**A/N: I know really short, but I will update this will, I will try, this is my introduction! Please review on what you think so far!**


	2. Cutting Deeper

She-Demon Wounds

Chapter 2

Cutting Deeper

… but I stopped screaming when she laughed in my ear evilly, and without a doubt she was enjoying this. " now you listen to me little girl… your going to do as I say or this pretty little neck of yours will have scars all over it, you got it?" I nodded so scared, I was crying like crazy. "Put this on the desk of your cousin Hitana and don't read it" she gave me an envelope, I took it shakingly.

Casella let go of me and I ran out of the room, she left the letter on the desk of her cousin Hitana. I looked up to Hitana I loved me so much, the only person who seemed to understand me so much, like a big sister to me.

The next day Aunt Casella acted totally normally toward me and I went on with my day, until later the night when Hitana came to me and asked me to help me do something with her. I gasped when she asked me to …. Steal the the Hyuga scrolls?! She asked me to steal the one with the curse sealing and binding techniques in it, you should know the story, courtesy of my father.

Late that night….

I had agreed, we successfully snuck into the vault room containing them.

**Normal P.O.V**

Negima helped Hitana find the scrolls and once that happened they quietly ran outside, only to find a trap had been laid for them, fortunately for them though they avoided it, Negima and Hitana were forced to run into the forest.

Head Clan Quarters, Meeting Room

A servant of the Hyuga household burst into the room, disrupting the meeting being held "the scroll of the curse seal has been stolen!!" he yelled alarmed. "What!!??" Hinata stood up angrily alarmed, Naruto did the same, "How did this happen?!" Within a matter of minutes the whole complex was awake and news had spread rapidly.

" Find them! Get the scrolls first and bring the thieves to me!" Hinata ordered and about 2 dozen Hyuga ninjas went off in search of the scrolls.

" Mom… I … I… I need to tell you something about the scrolls" a little 4 year old girl whispered Hinata's attention switched to her daughter, Hara, Hara Hyuga, she was like what her mother used to be, very shy and withdrawn. " What is it Hara?? Tell me. I need to know" Hara lifted her head slightly to look at her mother " It's just that…

**Forest**

" Who could have taken the scrolls... well either way I'm disgusted at whoever did!" Neji thought to himself angrily while wisping through the forest searching for the scrolls and captors….


	3. Pierce

She-Demon Wounds

Chapter 3

Pierce

"This way Negima" Hitana carefully guided her cousin through the forest so not to be detected. "Hitana, why are we stealing the Curse Sealing Scrolls?" Negima was filled with curiosity at this point " Because… you know the story of our clan and the curse sealing's most of the branch members posses, well I plan on ending that suffering… I had… some inspiration…" Negima nodded, but was alarmed " Hitana! Watch out!"

**With Hinata…**

" … Hitana… Hitana and Negima have the scrolls… she came to my bedroom to get something she forgot and… told me…" Hinata was surprised, but went into immediate action.

**Neji**

Swiftly and soundly, that was the only way to do this, Neji traveled through the forest until he found something he didn't want to, he stopped in his tracks eyes wide and

" No… this can't be happening…"

TBC

**A/N I know short, but I will update soon! Really soon!! Please review!!!! PLEASE!!**


	4. Slash

She-Demon Wounds

Chapter 4

Slash

Meanwhile...

Tenten was searching frantically for Negima seeing as she was gone from her bed, she ran into Hinata "Tenten, Negimas not here, she stole the curse sealing scrolls with Hitana" Tenten followed her " What!? Why!?" Hinata looked at her with a quiet face "I don't know…"

Neji…

There was blood all over the forest floor, Negimas blood to be exact , he could recognize her blood using his byakuguan, it was mixed with the blood of others "Negima!Negima! Are you here!?" he called out for his daughter, it echoed throughout the forest.

"Negima!!" he shouted trying to get an answer. There was, it wasn't a verbal answer but a kunai was thrown out from behind a tree weakly.

Neji rushed over to the area, Negima had been injured badly in her arms tightly were the scrolls and she was being held tightly by an unconscious16 year old Hitana "Daddy, I'm so sorry…" Negima made out weakly looking up at him, she grunted a tear falling down her eye she had a big gash at her side "we have to get you back to the compound."

Neji picked up Hitana with Negima still tightly in her arms, he rushed as fast as possible telling the ninjas to stop the search. Negima blacked out and went into a coma

1 week later…

Negima woke up to her crying mother and concerned father "she's waking up!" Tenten looked up, her usual bronze eyes filled with worry and fear turned into happiness and relief "Negima! I'm so glad your okay!" Her father was quiet, his eyes had relief, but she could see at the back of them were disappointment, pure disappointment. She looked away, but looked back up when he put a hand on her head and smiled sadly.

Present(now 14 years old)

I looked up and thought of Hara, I clenched my fists 'when I think of you, I think of hate'

flashback

TBC

**A/N: so what did you think of this chappy? And I messed up on the amount of kids Neji and Tenten has, they actually have 17. I know a lot huh? Please tell me what you think of the chappy please tell me. **

**List of kids by age**

**Jin Hyuga (15 year old)**

**Negima Hyuga (14 years old)**

**Abuni Hyuga (13 years old)**

**Usagi Hyuga (13 year olds, was supposed to be Abuni's twin sister, but detached herself away from her before birth and came 3 weeks after Abuni was born so they were no longer twins but single born children)**

**Kiku, Riko and Kika Hyuga (12 years old, in order from oldest to youngest, triplets)**

**Tenji and Nija Hyuga (11 years old, fraternal twins, oldest to youngest order)**

**Kumi, Akane, Koi and Izumi (10 years old, quadruplets, oldest to youngest order)**

**Ting-Ting and Tantan Hyuga (9 years old, twins, oldest to youngest order)**

**Momiji Hyuga ( 8 years old )**

**Haruto Hyuga (7 years old)**

**Okay I'd have to say Haruto would be the main character of my next gen Naruto universe mind thing, because he wants to become hokage and be respected like Naruto.**


	5. Here Comes the Pain

She Demon Wounds

Chapter 5

Here Comes the Pain

_Flashback_

_Negima's parents were sent on an escort mission to escort the Hokage Naruto and Hinata to the Sand Village for an important meeting. Negima hadn't been punished yet for what she did, Hitana had been solitary confinement until her punishment would be decided. _

"_You do realize that when Neji finds out he's going to be furious" One of the Hyuga council members reminded " Yes, but it should… has do be done" Casella said, but in her mind she was going to torture Negima with this. _

_The Hyuga council member fetched Negima while Casella prepared, they were about to use something different though, it was the binding seal, this was somewhat stronger than the curse seal._

_Once Negima had arrived, the council member left leaving her and Casella alone, she was told to be seated on the chair, Casella was in front of her and smirked evilly, Negima eyes widened as she saw Casella make hand signs she would have ran but the ropes tied around her wrists to the chair prevent her from going anywhere. _

_Negima couldn't scream any louder._

_She had been branded…_

_4 years later…_

_Negima was now 8 years old now, she watched was sitting in the room filled with the council members, Hitana was lying on a sleeping ba,g Hara was over her… with a kunai reluctantly holding it above her… _

_Hitana had pulled another big stunt like the last one, except what she did this time was stole many, many scrolls, Casella voiced that this was unacceptable … now Hara was given a choice by Casella, she now decided the punishments for such things and could overrule the Clan head._

_Hara had to decide weather or not the __**kill **__Hitana 'she would never do that' Negima thought to herself, she had lost some trust in Hara from the last scroll incidence, considering she ratted them out._

'_hmph, she would never…' Negima was wrong, Hara stabbed her in the heart. Hara Hyuga, the person she trusted so much killed Hitana… _

_Negima stood up " Why did you do that!!?! I can't believe you would do this …. To her! To me!!! I hate you! I hate you!! I'm not saying this out of anger!!! I hate you and for what you did I will never forgive you!!!! " Negima screamed and ran out crying tears of pure hate,anger and pain._

_1 month later_

" _her subconscious readings are higher than they should be, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Negima now has a mild case of Mental Hostile Syndrome" Tsunadae explained , Neji and Tenten looked at each other horrified and then at Tsunadae ' What does this mean?" Tenten asked worryingly._

" _It means Negima can get very dangerous when you push her too far, even a little, anything that triggers a traumatizing event in her life can make her dangerous…" Negima heard this outside the door and ran out of the hospital, not wanting to hear another word of it._

" … _but I fear that she is not as much of a dangers to others as she is to herself…" her expression was dead serious_

_She had been branded…_

_She was now a bird…_

_But not in a cage…_

_A bird held down and wings being clipped slowly… soon they would be gone, but she would try to grow them with all her might, alone… all alone…. She would let nobody near her damaged heart…_

_End flashback _

**A?N: so what do you think? Please review !! PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!! Review and I will update soon!!**


	6. I'm Baaaaack

She Demon Wounds

Chapter 6

I'm Baaaaack…

Hara's P.O.V

'I remember the last words she said to me before she left to train…'

_1 year ago…_

_Normal POV_

_Negima was right about to leave the village to train for a year, the whole gang was at the gate of Konoha, her parents hugged herand she hugged back lightly with a blank look on her face. Everybody said their goodbyes to Negima, except Hara, she was too scared to._

"_Hara aren't you going to say goodbye to your cousin?" Hinata questioned her daughter, Hara just stared at Negima whose eyes was boring holes into her subconscious. Her goodbyes were said, but it wasn't Hara who said it…_

"_Hara" Negima called her cousins name_

_Hara flinched at her voice "Y-Y-Y-yes?"_

_Negima closed her eyes, then opened them, they were filled with an emotion mixed with hate and fury…_

"_I'm going to return… I promise you that… and when I do…" Negima chuckled evilly, Hara was frozen with fear._

_Ever since then, whenever she thought of Negima, she thought of her last words and everytime she does that she is frozen with the same fear._

_End flashback_

Outside the Gates of Konoha…

There was a carriage (Japanese style) inside was Hara's worst fear…

Her escort came to the window of the carriage "Negima-Sama, we have arrived at Konoha" she did not pull her face out of the shadows of the carriage "Well done" Negima walked out of the carriage.

Later on at the Neji and Tenten's House…

Hara had gone in her room to be alone (everybody sleeps there on the weekends, that's how big it is)

About an hour later she got curious…

"What's all the …" Once Hara had gone outside to the living room, her voice trailed off and her body froze… captivated in a whole new fear… her worst dream was there sitting on the couch … Negima Hyuga , her cousin… the bird who was living for revenge…

"I told you I would be back… I promised you that… and now that I have…" Hara was ready to black out; she clutched the cloth above her heart.

"My suffering has not ceased… as yours will not…" she fainted crying "and with that… I give you my word" Negima started to laugh mockingly at her.

The bird was ready…

Ready for her sweet, sweet, delicious revenge…

**A/N: Okay! I thought this was an intimidating chapter! Please review!! Also read and review my story**

_**Naruto Chikara: Generation of the Hyakuya**_

_**PLEASE!!**_


	7. Notice! The end

Notice!

Hiya!

Well, this is a notice saying that this story had ended whether, you like it or not, it's ended, I'm REALLY Sorry, but I have other stories I need to finish!

Besides, this wasn't going anywhere… I pretty much had to end it here.

This is my official abrupt story ending note, so you may see this on other stories too!

So sorry!

Signed,

kunoichimistress


	8. Quick Aftermath

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I left you guys hangin' on why Hara killed Hitana! So here's a quick note on why!**

The reason for that would be because Casella forced Hara to kill Hitana because if she didn't, Negima would be killed, Hara told Hitana and Hitana decided that she would take it, for Negima's sake. So it was all a misunderstanding between them. when Negima returned, remeber last chapter, they enetered the chunin exams and Hara told Negima the truth. after that Negima started t forgive Hara.

**Again, SOOO SOORRY! I would continue, this but... I've kinda lost my inspiration! I'm terribly sorry!**


End file.
